


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by kanekki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Humor, In a Much Ado About Nothing sort of way, M/M, Mentions of cheating but no cheating occurs, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Post-Episode 12, Protective Phichit, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki
Summary: “I am going to kill him,” Yuri seethed, “I am going to murder him and then set his body on fire.”An unfortunate miscommunication causes Yuuri to believe that Victor is cheating on him.Translated toTiếng Việt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Dead Men Tell No Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769964) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> Why do I love to torture these boys so much? I am awful.
> 
> I hope you like this! It's kind of random and ridiculous.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.kanekkis.tumblr.com)

Yuuri sometimes still had to pinch himself when he saw the gold ring on his finger.

 

He and Victor had been together for nearly a year, since before the Grand Prix Finals, and it had been the most wonderful time of Yuuri’s life. Once he had gotten over that he was _engaged_ to his idol, he become appreciative of the domestic lifestyle that they lead together. Mornings were wonderful; Victor would wake him up with a kiss and they would make breakfast together, laughing quietly as they discussed their plans for the day.

 

They had moved to Russia to train together, Victor under Yakov and Yuuri under Victor. When Victor asked Yuuri to move in with him, he almost had an aneurysm.

 

“It makes sense,” Victor said, “We’re engaged and you don’t know the city. I have plenty of room.”

 

Yuuri had of course accepted and he was now living every day in complete awe of his own life.

 

_If someone had told me a year ago I’d be living in Russia with Victor, I’d have laughed in their face._

 

Skating practice had become the focus of their lives, both of them training for the upcoming season. Having Victor there as a coach, fiancé, and as a fellow competitor helped boost Yuuri to new heights. Victor said often that felt that they would be each other’s top competition for the upcoming season, although Yuuri would blush and deny it. He knew he couldn’t compare to Victor, not really.

 

Practicing together was the highlight of his day. Currently, they were both working on their new routines at the rink together just like every other day. Victor was running through a sequence with Yakov and Yuuri was taking a break on the bench. Smiling as he watched his fiance skate, Yuuri felt a warm glow inside of him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with Victor, how loved and safe he felt when they were together.

 

A buzzing sound distracted him from his thoughts and caused him to look down. Victor’s phone had been buzzing steadily for several minutes, a constant stream of text messages appearing. Yuuri ignored it at first, but now he was beginning to wonder who wanted to get a hold of Victor so badly. Picking up the phone, he turned it over and hovered his finger over the home button.

 

Yuuri knew going through Victor’s phone was a breach of privacy, but he wanted to make sure that there wasn’t an emergency. He knew that Victor’s grandmother had been ill, so he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a family member trying to contact him. His eyes widened as he saw multiple texts from an unlisted number.

 

**Unknown: meet me @ our usual spot tonight, sexy? want you all to myself tonight babe xoxo ;) ;)**

**Unknown: come on, sexy kitten i missss youuuu it’s been like a week since i last tasted you**

**Unknown: you know i can only get it up for you victor babe <3 <3**

**Unknown: ignoring me will only make me want you more can’t get last time out of my head**

**Unknown: ssh don’t tell your boyfriend but i’ve been thinking about your dick alllll day**

**Unknown: felt so good the last time. Our little secret xoxo**

 

Yuuri felt tears begin to build up behind his eyes and a pressure encase his heart. He took off his glasses, setting them on the bench so he could rub his eyes.

 

_What...what is this? Oh my god._

_Is….Is Victor...is he cheating on me?_

_What? He...I should have known…_

_I’ve always known I’m not good enough for him._

 

Sniffing, Yuuri hastily put the phone down and shoved his skates into his bag. He knew he had to get out of there, and fast, before someone caught sight of him. He had almost made it out of the building into his car when a small, angry blur appeared before him.

 

“Hey, loser, you forgot your glasses,” Yuri spat, holding them out to him. Yuuri took them, not wanting to voice his thanks. He was afraid if he did, he’d start to cry.

 

Able to see clearly now, he noticed that Yuri was looking at him with concern.

 

“Hey, you okay? You look like someone murdered your best friend.”

 

_No, I’m just not good enough for him. I’m never enough._

 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, a catch in his voice betraying him. He moved to walk forward, but Yuri shot his arm out and blocked his path.

 

“Bullshit,” Yuri said, “Talk to me. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

 

To his humiliation, Yuuri began to cry. He couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking as the tears fell, fast and unhindered down his cheeks.

 

Yuri looked very worried now, unsure of what to do. “Katsudon?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. “I...I think I need to go home. Please don’t tell Victor I left,” he mumbled, moving to head out the door.

 

“Wait, what?” Yuri said, blocking his path again, “Why? What did that asshole say to you?”

 

Yuuri felt the beginnings of a panic attack coming and he knew he had to get out of there, and fast. “N-Nothing. Please, Yuri, let me through.”

 

Yuri stepped aside, letting Yuuri pass him but he continued to follow him out of the doors.

 

“Katsudon, hey! Stop!” Yuri said, grabbing onto his arm, “You’re freaking me out!”

 

Yuuri’s breathing increased and the tears flew faster as he clutched Victor’s phone in his hand, tightly. He had meant to leave it on the bench, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It still didn’t feel real. Maybe, hopefully he was coming to the wrong conclusion.

 

“Hey, isn’t that Victor’s phone?” Yuri asked, eyes narrowing. Before Yuuri could speak, Yuri snatched the phone out of his hands, eyes widening as he read the texts.

 

“Victor Nikiforov is a dead man.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was sitting miserably in their apartment several hours later. Yuri had called Phichit, who was in Russia to visit and sightsee. He had rushed over quickly, comforting Yuuri while Yuri raged.

 

“I am going to kill him,” Yuri seethed, storming through the apartment, “I am going to fucking murder him and then set his body on fire.”

 

Phichit looked up from the couch where he was sitting with a very red-eyed Yuuri. “I’m not sure murdering him is the best option, although it is starting to sound better by the minute.”

 

Yuri kept pacing, grumbling in Russian under his breath.

 

Yuuri just kept sniffing, scrolling through the texts again and again, trying to will himself to see another meaning behind the words. His brain couldn’t come up with anything and the hurt was suffocating his heart.

 

He jumped as the phone in his hand buzzed.

 

**Unknown: mm can’t stop thinking about you, victor baby**

 

Yuuri finally lost his composure, chucking the phone across the room where it nearly hit Yuri. The other jumped, looking over at Yuuri as if he had lost his mind. Reaching down, Yuri picked up the phone, eyes widening as he saw all the texts that were still on the home screen.

 

“He is a _dead_ _man_ ,” Yuri growled, curling his hand around the phone tightly.

 

Yuuri sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Phichit asked him quietly.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “I just...I can’t believe it...I...I should have known.”

 

“Should have known what?” Yuri asked, looking upset.

 

Yuuri looked up, facing him. “That I was never good enough for him.”

 

Phichit sputtered, quickly assuring Yuuri that wasn’t true. Yuri began to seethe with anger.

 

Victor Nikiforov was going to _die_.

 

* * *

 

Yuri left Yuuri in the care of Phichit, heading angrily back to the rink. Victor was still none the wiser about the situation and he couldn’t stand it. Watching the older man skate across the ice towards him made his blood boil.

 

“Hey, _asshole!_ ” Yuri shouted, “Get your fucking face over here.”

 

Victor looked confused. Yuri was harsh, yes, but he rarely was this openly disrespectful during practice. Skating over, Victor stepped off the ice, untying his skates and looking at Yuri in confusion.

 

“What did I do to receive such charming words?” Victor grinned.

 

Yuri looked murderous. “You know what you did. You fucking _broke_ Katsudon. He's in your apartment crying his eyes out, and now I am going to kill you.”

 

Victor looked even more confused. “What?”

 

“Victor, the jig is up!” Yuri seethed, “We know, okay? We all saw your phone.”

 

“What in god’s name are you talking about?” Victor asked, exasperated.

 

Yuri threw his arms up in the air. “You! Cheating on Katsudon! These texts! What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s a goddamn _disaster_! I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, let alone pork cutlet bowl.”

 

All the color drained out of Victor’s face. “What?”

 

“Yeah, bet you thought you’d gotten away with it, asshole,” Yuri scoffed.

 

Victor sat down, running a hand through his hair. “Is this...about the texts Christophe sent?”

 

Yuri looked surprised. “What?”

 

“Christophe said he sent a bunch of sexts as a joke to my phone to spam me from an unlisted number. Yuuri...did he see those? He thinks I’m _cheating_ on him?” Victor asked, looking paler by the minute.

 

Yuri frowned. “Wait...you’re not?”

 

“Of _course_ I’m not! I love him, he’s my _fiance_ for god’s sake,” Victor said, a little hysterically.

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “Are you fucking with me Nikiforov? Because if you are lying, I swear I will gut you alive and feed your innards to Makkachin.”

 

Victor stood up and began pacing now, looking frantic. “I can’t believe he assumed...oh god, I’m such an idiot! That’s why he left so early today?”

 

Yuri was _pissed._

 

“Yes, yes you fucking moron! If this is seriously some huge misunderstanding then you need to call him _right now_ before Phichit has to talk him off a ledge!” he seethed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"I...I don't have my phone, it's not here," Victor said desperately, "Can I borrow yours?"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but handed his cell over. Victor fumbled with the phone, pulling out and dialing Yuuri’s number quickly. His face frowned as it went directly to voicemail.

 

“He’s not answering,” Victor said, voice slightly panicked, “His phone’s off.”

 

“Well, then you better get your ass home. He mentioned something about getting a plane ticket back to Japan,” Yuri said, a little less harshly.

 

Victor’s eyes widened, standing up and rushing out the door.

 

If Victor didn’t fix this, Yuri was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

By the time he reached his apartment, Victor knew something was wrong. Phichit had obviously received news of the miscommunication from Yuri, because all he did was scream, “HE’S AT THE AIRPORT!” when Victor walked into the apartment. Not bothering with an explanation, Victor turned heel and raced down the stairs, leaping into his car and rushing to the airport.

 

When he finally arrived, he didn’t even bother to lock his car before running at full speed to the airline he knew Yuuri would be taking.

 

 _He’s probably heading back to Hasetsu,_ Victor thought quickly, _I’ve got to catch him before he gets on his flight._

 

Victor raced through the airport, desperately trying to get to the gate in time. Heart pounding, he slowed as he recognized a very sad looking red-eyed figure, sitting with a small suitcase on a bench outside a gate.

 

Yuuri looked _terrible_ and Victor’s gut clenched with guilt.

 

“Yuuri!” he cried, stomach twisting more as his finace’s tearstained face raised to meet his own. Yuuri turned away from him, face reddening.

 

“Go away Victor,” he said softly, “I...I don’t want to hear.”

 

Victor knelt down in front of him, taking hold of his hands. “Yuuri, you don’t understand. It’s not what you think! It's just Christophe.”

 

 _Oh, I didn’t word that very well,_ Victor thought as Yuuri’s face fell.

 

“Victor that makes it _worse!”_ Yuuri cried, pulling his hands away. “How long? How long have you been cheating on me with him?”

 

Yuuri looked as if all the stars had fallen into the sea. Victor had never felt worse in his life.

 

“No, no, I’m not cheating on you! Yuuri, Christophe sent those texts to me as a _joke._ He knows it makes me mad, so he sends me texts like that every few weeks. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but this is just a huge misunderstanding!”

 

Yuuri looked confused, as if he was unsure of what to believe.

 

“I don’t...I don’t know if I believe you,” he said finally, “I...Victor…”

 

Victor was desperate now. “Please, Yuuri, let me call Christophe. He’ll explain it to you, alright? Please?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, no Victor. I...I don’t think I’d believe him. I don’t know what to think!”

 

“ _Please_ , Yuuri!” Victor cried, tears falling now, “I love you and I would never cheat on you, not in a million years. I could _kill_ Christophe right now.”

 

They were interrupted by a voice coming over the intercom. “Flight 216 to Japan, last call for boarding.”

 

Yuuri clutched his ticket, looking at the ground. “That’s my flight.”

 

“Please don’t get on it,” Victor begged, grasping his fiance’s hands, “Please, don’t go Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri was torn, unsure of what to believe. They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them sure what to do.

 

“Are you being honest with me?” Yuuri finally asked, unable to look Victor in the eye.

 

Victor placed a gentle hand under Yuuri’s chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. “Yes, yes I promise, my love. I would _never_ do something as horrible as cheat on the man I love.”

 

Yuuri sighed after a moment, allowing himself to relax. “I...okay. I’m sorry, Victor, I just didn’t know what to think when I saw those texts…”

 

“I don’t blame you,” Victor rushed out, moving to hug Yuuri, “I would’ve thought the same thing.”

 

They held each other for a long time before eventually breaking apart, walking hand-in-hand back to Victor’s car. Yuuri blushed, handing Victor his cellphone.

 

“I didn’t realize I still had it,” Yuuri said, a little embarrassed. Victor kissed his forehead.

 

Opening up the home screen, Victor looked more and more frustrated as he read through the texts. Next to him, Yuuri looked up curiously.

 

“These are...wow, these are graphic,” Victor said, eyes widening.

 

Yuuri chuckled a little, holding onto Victor’s free hand. “Now you see why I was so upset? I don’t like the idea of anyone thinking of you like that, Victor.”

 

Victor nodded in agreement. “I would murder someone if they talked like this about you.”

 

He shot off a quick text to the number, cursing Christophe up a storm. Victor was sure Christophe hadn’t meant any real harm, but it didn’t change the fact that the prank had really hurt Yuuri, and he wasn’t okay with that. He also sent a fast text to Yuri and Phichit, letting them know that everything was alright.

 

Somewhere on the streets of Moscow, an angry Russian teen stopped to read a text message, growling in frustration.

 

“Christophe Giacometti, you are a dead man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Yuuri seem really bad at communicating, so this seems like something that would happen to them. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
